


ChikaRiko Week Day 5: Stars

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Day 5, F/F, Space AU, Stars, chikarikoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Space Riko: she's a cherry girl in space. She combs the galaxy like her hair on the hunt for aliens. Planet after planet she searches, discovering bizarre new creatures both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of Space Riko and her brave companion Space Chika in space.





	ChikaRiko Week Day 5: Stars

Day 1  
In response to recent events, the AQOURS council has ordered me, Riko Sakurauchi, to keep a logbook of the CR squad's expeditions.  
Before I continue, I have to explain CR and AQOURS.  
AQOURS, the Alliance of Quadruple Omniverse Unions Regarding Space, is an alliance funded to ensure a safe life in what is known as the pioneer age of space travel.  
CR is the Capture and Restore department of AQOURS. We have to scavenge the Quadruple Omniverse and document as many lifeforms as we can find.  
What is the Quadruple Omniverse? To this day I don't know. I was told it's something big, beyond our comprehension, times four.  
So for now, that is all the explanation needed, at least regarding terms I will be frequently using.  
The reason for this logbook is an accident involving a recently discovered creature. I can neither remember it's name, shape, or anything related to it. My partner, Chika Takami, has informed me that it spew a gas that supposedly has an amnesiac effect on any person who gets in contact with it. Judging by my missing memory of the creature, I am obliged to believe my partner.  
Don't take this the wrong way, I trust my partner. She is a brave and energetic woman who leads us to battle in a way that I could never do. She's giving me the final push needed to do many things. It's just that this exact push often threw us in unnecessary danger, like the amnesia inducing creature.  
But enough of her. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm not the kind of person to set the stage like Chika. But I don't wanna sit around in the background either. That's why Chika is perfect for me in every conceivable way. She gets the attention and I can make sure our job is done right.  
Okay now for real enough about her. For the rest of the day I have to undergo tests miss Takami has to put up for me, to check both my sanity and memory. I didn't get in contact with the gas for long, so the effects are not critical. I assume that about one day of my memory got lost. Takami helps me recovering these memories bit by bit.

Day 2  
I have passed the basic test! My cognitive skills are unharmed, my knowledge prior to the incident is unharmed and Chika was so proud of me~ She even let me take a bath first! Usually we have to save on water on our ship, so we share one bath. With taking turns of course! Anyway, Chika usually prefers a hot bath, as she loves how her muscles relax. I like cold baths, as I can focus my spirit and thoughts, but doing this once was fun! It's too bad we have to take turns, I would love to do this more often...

Day 3   
This entry will be hushed  
We're on a mission  
I forgot to use the logbook correctly  
I used it as a diary  
Now Dia is mad  
Dia Kurosawa is the president of AQOURS  
I was right you should never wake up a sleeping crea

Day 4  
I apologize for my rude behavior. I will not misuse the logbook again. My carelessness has caused a life threatening situation for us yesterday, and we would be dead if not for the heroic save miss Takami did pull off in the end. But even though we escaped and gathered all the required information, we are banned from expeditions for now. That doesn't provide an opportunity to write a diary like entry, as I still have to present the logbook to the president frequently. For today Chika planned to take me out for a dinner, and I must say I am most impressed.

Day 5  
Dear Diary,  
I did not present you to Dia. This is stupid. I am supposed to keep this to memorize important things, not to write reports. We have to do those too! So I decided that a girl needs privacy, and secrets~ If only everything was this rosy...the "Dinner" miss Takami brought me too was a ramen noodles stand...admittedly, the ramen did taste amazing, and the view was gorgeous too...we could see the milky way. It made us feel a bit nostalgic, knowing that is where we came from. And a meteor shower grazed us too~ ...still. A dinner, especially in a situation like that, is supposed to be something proper. And I put so much effort into my dress and makeup, while miss Takami wore the same clothes she wore on the aforementioned expedition! ...I did enjoy this. I really did. All the stress aside, the calm atmosphere on that small moon really made it...somewhat romantic? Hehe, now I really can't show Dia~

Day 6  
I almost had to show my logbook to president Kurosawa. In the end I could convince her that the logbook is for personal memories I have to remember, including pins and passwords, and read it again whenever the effects come back. Knowing this is mine now, my password for my room is "I_love-chika_takami". No one else will read this, so everything is fine~

Day 7  
Nothing is fine. I had to read through this logbook since the effects kicked in again. And this time it has been worse. I have no recollection of "Aqours" or "Chika Takami" but she claims to be my partner. I am confused about my relation to miss Takami. Reading through my notes, we are supposed to share some kind of special bond, considering my password and me telling about her actions. But why is she so distant? She's always at least three arm lengths away from me, doesn't dare to look at me, and speaks only in a strict and proper manner. This contradicts what I figured out about her here. I have to investigate this further.

Day 8  
Everything is so confusing.  
What is this.  
I love her.  
Who is she.  
She's three different persons, someone I described in here, someone she obviously pretends to be to conform me, and then there is the one I think she truly is.  
She's neither rude nor proper.  
She is something else.  
I want this to end

Day 9  
I have made a terrible mistake. Due to further complications regarding me and miss Takami, I have requested to be assigned to another district of AQOURS, and am now the secretary of miss Mari Ohara, the chairwoman of our company. Yoshiko Tsushima, self proclaimed captain Yohane despite not owning a ship, is now the co-captain of Chika Takami's ship.   
I don't think that was the best way to handle this situation, but it had to be done, as I could not focus during missions, and almost caused a mishap again. While this job at this desk feels lonely and empty, I can focus on my job.

Day 10  
Well...  
A lot. Happened.  
Where do I begin?  
I guess I'm back?  
Captain Yohane caused a mess.  
And I don't mean an adventure.  
I mean a physical mess on my ship.  
Garbage everywhere, stains and plastic bags, the entire packet.  
She was fired and I got my original job back.  
And after all the cleaning was done, Chika...  
Embraced me in a long kiss.  
I guess we're a couple now?  
I already overheard people on the headquarter ship talk about "Chikariko", so either Chika blurted it out or we're too careless when kissing.  
To be honest? It might as well be both~

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious Space Dandy reference is obvious.  
> I gotta admit, this is by far my favorite contribution of me this entire week.  
> It got ups and downs, an emotional roller-coaster and everything is happening soo quick.


End file.
